Dimmy Finster
Cartoon Network has alot of new shows now, the most popular being "Adventure Time With Finn and Jake", "Regular Show", and "The Amazing World of Gumball". But I grew up with "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", "The Powerpuff Girls"(even though I'm a guy), "Johnny Bravo", "Dexter's Lab", "Codename Kids Nextdoor", "Chowder", "Flapjack", and others, I also watched Boomerang. I watched "The Banana Splits", "Yogi Bear", "Scooby Doo", and others, one people diss alot are "The Snorks". I thought they were pretty funny, but they were never my favorite, but I watched them whenever I was waiting for another show to come up, they were able to entertain me enough. Now I pretty much feel too old for that stuff and watched adult things like "Chobits", "South Park", and "Family Guy", I was watching the latter on TV one day, and I saw Chris mentioning the Snorks and showing Casey or Daffney having lunch with a perverted Allstar. Then I remembered the Snorks, I suddenly had somewhat of a desire to see them again. I tried to find them, but my new TV didn't have Boomerang. I went shopping on Ebay and I found many results, but they were all so expensive. I decided to give up, but then I saw an old man on the street, he said. "If gou give me a dollar, I'll give you this VHS tape" Being generous I gave him five and rejected the tape, it probably was not going to work anyway. But the vagabond insisted I take it, so I did. I walked away and read the title, it said "SNORKS Season 2" I was surprised and excited. I went home and put it in my dusty tape player which I have not used in years. The intro came up, "We're the Snorks" made me dance in happiness. I started to appreciate kids shows again, I loved all of the characters, especially Dimmy. I watched from "Snorkitus is Nothing to Sneeze At" and "The Backwards Snork" I felt like that was enough so I was about to turn it off, but then the intro came on again. I decided to watch one more episode. The title of the episode was "Dimmy Finster" strange, the only character who had an episode title was Dr. Strangesnork. The setting was night time, and the camera zoomed into Dimmy's house. I saw Dimmy crying, his parents were brutally murdered and hyperrealictically bleeding. Dimmy was now an orphan and had to go to the orphanage, Dimmy was becomi g so depressed it made my heart ache. It later showed Dimmy in the dark with a rope and knife, I covered my eyes and heard a cutting and choking noise, when I dared to look again, I tnrew up, I saw Dimmy, all of his entrails on the floor, he had no eyes, just bleeding sockets. It showed another scene by a gravestone with Dimmy's name on it, I heard realistic crying.But then for some reason it cut to a scene from a season 3 episode. I never lost sight of Dimmy, he kept appearing and flashing in the background, mangled or otherwise, it was like he was sloppily edited there by photoshop. I kept hearing his voice whisper "you killed me" Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees